New Perceptions
by abcoolness
Summary: [Torchwood] She was an outcast, the last one in a family who believed something else. She had to escape.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is like my first FanFic in a long while, and really it only gets onto the bit about being Torchwoodish in the next chapter.. Thankfully I've written it up and am most likely slowly getting around to typing it up (ie, it'll be about a week).

Until then, enjoy!

Disclaimer for whole fic: I make things up as I go along, so if there's logic in it, it's not mine..

WARNING: The character who is added in is not of human descent (she's a phoenix) but on occasions what she does says and her surroundings have been humanised to help you not get confused and make it easier for me to write.

-------

She sighed slightly, fidgeting on the awfully uncomfortable thing the education sector called a perch.

It was the kind of perch that the second it was made, it was outdated by the next model down for half the prise and was worth less new then old since older it looked as though it might have been decent in the first place. They might as well have been torture devices, 'It's sit on the perch or sit on the spike pit'.

Most would go for the spike pit if they knew.

For the first time this decade though, she wasn't fidgeting because of the perches.

She was getting a feeling, deep down in her feathers, the kind of feeling you can't ignore but don't know what it means. The feeling that something's happening, or was soon to happen.

She didn't tell anyone about the feeling though. She wasn't one of the top popularity group who could get away with things like that.

She didn't tell the nobles. What would they say? 'You have a feeling in your feathers? Ever thought if you have skin?'

Not telling was probably the worst mistake she'd ever made.

It was, thankfully to her, nearing the end of the week and closing into going home time. She'd been looking forwards to it ever since the feeling started.

The longest week of her life.

If only she'd savoured it.

She flew straight home, rather then the usual secret trip to the bird nip for a refill so she didn't die of starvation.

She started to get suspicious from first sight. Her family never left the front door open as an unspoken rule.

She quickly flew down inside, scanning each of the rooms quickly, looking for her family and checking that all the special family items were still there.

No family, but everything else untouched.

She frowned, flying through to the main room.

Now she started to look actually at the state of the rooms. There wasn't a part of it that looked like there hadn't been some sort of struggle.

She could hear something. An echo of the last words said in the room.

"_Tell my daughter I love-_" the rest cut out, the speaker taken away before the words able to leave the beak.

-------

Everyone had heard the stories.

There had once been a divide between the phoenix race.

One half of 'pure blood' who was all knowing and always right who were out to find the other half, the traitors, the ones who had dared to leave to team up with the humanoids, the Time Lords, the Humans, the ones who were being threatened by the Daleks in the Time War.

The Daleks were supposed to have killed off all of them, along with the stories. To most it had.

There were still a remote few left.

A remote few who knew the story, the 'unbelievable legend' or the race, and reacted against the last few of the traitors, finding, kidnapping and ultimately killing them.

Her family had been the last one left.

She stood in the middle of the room, transfixed in despair. She hadn't known. It had all been a secret she was too young to hear.

In a sudden turn she just flew out, thorough all the doors, leaving each one wide open, flying directly out into deep space as fast as she could.

She was one of the fastest there was. If there was a phoenix flying contest, she was easily in the running for the first place, even how young she was.

She flew out, through the vast expanse that was space, down to a planet only three away from her home. It was a planet closest to the closest sun making it too hot for anyone to survive very long other then phoenixes.

It took weeks before anyone found her.

A group of what might be considered to be teenagers (since they were only 100) found her. They seemed very surprised. She was only a child (only 30…) but she'd flown all this way?

Not only that, but she seemed almost crazy.

"All they needed was for someone to protect them…" she'd kept on cursing to herself. "Someone to protect them and stop this from happening…"

She practically had to be dragged off of the planet and back to her home.

From then there seemed to be nothing left of her to anyone who knew her.

The word had spread out very quickly of what had happened. The fact her family was one of those Humanoid lovers. Now she was something unheard of in the phoenix race until then. An orphan.

It took less then a month and she was out of there. She couldn't take it any more.

How could any one take that sort of taunting, teasing and beating?

She flew away, knowing not to just stop after five minutes this time.

There were patched where she no longer had feathers, them having been pulled out in the beating process. The bald patches hurt badly, but she has do carry on.

She fled.

Fled for her life.

Fled for her freedom.

She didn't even have a name anymore.

She couldn't keep her original name any more. She didn't want any links to her race any more.

Her family.. How could they not have told her? Something so big yet they forever tell her she wasn't old enough to know. Now they were gone… Taken from her so dramatically… She didn't want to think of them.

All they'd needed was someone to protect them.

Who was she?

Not someone who could just let all this to happen to others, but if it was her race it served them right.

Everyone needed protecting from this pain.

She would have to be The Protector.

--------

I know that so far it's not got anything in it which makes it fit into this category! I'm getting there!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I know it's been a very long time.. Let's just say a mixture of No reviews, school holidays, procrastinating, lots of homework and no reviews held me up… Just stay calm and we'll get there in the end…

--------

She didn't know where she was fleeing to.

All she knew was that she needed to fly, keep on flying until her wings couldn't take any more and still carry on.

Her speed was all she had. Her speed and her adopted name.

She managed to get galaxies of galaxies away before tiring and starting to think about stopping.

She'd just passed by Andromeda, and she was deciding to stop at the next galaxy. Much further and she'd collapse under the strain of the speeds she was travelling at.

She couldn't go back a single light-year though.. She didn't want to risk being seen by anyone following her, tracing her down..

She flew down into one of the arms of the galaxy, the nearest one, not really caring where she ended up, just going where her wings took her.

They pulled her down to one star out of the billions in the arm, down to one planet out of the dozen or so surrounding it, flying down towards a noisy yet original (at least in her opinion) coloured planet.. All those blue and green splodges with a dash of white all over it, the white slowly moving in strange and mysterious ways…

As the was drawn closer to the planet she started to be able to see more details.. The blue areas were moving as well, though in smaller amounts, and by appearance just the surface. It didn't take her long though to work out that these parts were actually water and stayed clear of them..

Water was murderous to creatures made to set alight when harmed. The water caused the reaction to happen, the ashes instantly soaking and dissolving into the water rendering the phoenix deceased.

It came as a surprise to her that the white moving areas weren't actually areas of the planet but to be suspended about two or three kilometres above the surface of what she had worked out was land.

She carried on flying down, moving towards one of the smaller islands. The smaller the island she landed on the less people who would see her if she was unwelcomed..

She moved down, finding an area which appeared to be more built up with the silvers and greys of metals and other building materials.

There seemed to be a few life forms wondering about on the area below. The area was quite large, overlooked by a large silver and sparkling tower nearby, although she did see the sparkles were actually water running down, so decided against landing there.

She looked down, watching the life forms and hearing the mixture of two languages that seemed to being spoken. She tried to pick up a few words to learn the language, soon working out at least one of the languages due to practice in her linguistic skills.

She flew down, close to a small group of what appeared to be females moving around to try and introduce herself, ask to be a friend, but on first sight they gave out an ear piercing noise and ran away from her quickly before she could get one word out..

She tried again with several more groups, but each time the same, or them yelling something about a 'pigeon on fire' whatever a pigeon was…

About 20 earth minutes later, five people arrived in a mixture of males and females which all she could guess was rare considering all the groups she had seen had been either one or the other.

She looked almost desperate, flying he rest of the way towards them, landing on the concrete floor as the five surrounded her.

"What is it?" asked one of the females, one who seemed to be darker in skin colour then the others.

"Some sort of bird.. Or at least bird like creature…" said one of the males, a suited one who looked smart but with a dumb look in his eyes.

"Thanks Ianto, but I think we all worked that one out." said another of the males, one in a long grey coat with an odd accent compared to the other two. The one now known as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just get back to the hub?" the last male complained, folding his arms in a mixture of annoyance and coldness. "Just bring this thing with us.."

"Can't do that until we know its safe to bring back and now about to invade the hub and take over.." the accented one spoke, apparently the leader. He gave her a look as though trying to work out her life story just by looking at her.

"Oh come on Jack.." said the female who hadn't yet spoken, brushing some of her almost black hair behind an ear out of habit. "How long has it been sat here with the chance to attack us if it wanted to. It's just been sat there watching us.."

Before another word could be said, the dark haired male who looked fed up of all this reached down and grabbed her harshly where her feathers were out of place or sometimes missing, in places which were still soar from where she'd been attacked by other members of her kind, in places which really hurt for anyone to touch at all, let alone by some human who didn't know what he was doing..

She tired to struggle to get away, out of the harsh hands, the kinder female seeming to see it, prising her out of his hands and whilst holding her in one arm, softly stroking her neck with a soft pink digit which seemed to make her feel so many feelings she hadn't in so long, the main one being a mild form of kindness.. Not in so long had she felt that one… Not since-

No.

She couldn't start thinking about that.

Not now…

"Come on Jack.." said the one who was making her feel all the nice feelings.. "It can't be that vicious…"

The Jack person seemed to give in at that point, motioning for them to all follow him back to the hub, whatever that was..

The male one seemed to glare at the female one holding her, snatching her back from her arms, her quickly complaining again.

"Give it up Owen.." said the darker one, watching from behind at the male one(Owen?)s actions. "It obviously likes Gwen better…"

Owen groaned, eventually giving her back.

"When do I get a pet..?"

"Last time you had a cat it ran away the second you let it out the house for the first time…" The kind one (Gwen?) laughed as she carefully held her closely but kindly, in a way that didn't hurt as much.

Owen muttered something in complaint, walking away and looking as though he was planning Gwen's funeral.

"He'll get over it…" Gwen muttered calmly, walking back closer to the hub, not noticing the bundle of warm bird in her arms slowly lulling to sleep.

--------

There we go, next chapter all written up for you… Be glad I have… I was almost thinking about leaving it all together…

See you.. Sometime!

Ciao


End file.
